


【双盾锤】Do not touch the light

by richardeli_elf95



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Captain Hydra, Hydra Steve Rogers, Hydra Thor, M/M, Mirrow Universe
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardeli_elf95/pseuds/richardeli_elf95
Summary: *镜像宇宙梗——即与主宇宙运行轨迹相反，本文指九头蛇与法西斯联军获得胜利的平行世界*预计四个部分，每一部分的情感倾向会预警





	1. Ⅰ. No Expectation（1）

**Author's Note:**

> *镜像宇宙梗——即与主宇宙运行轨迹相反，本文指九头蛇与法西斯联军获得胜利的平行世界  
> *预计四个部分，每一部分的情感倾向会预警

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *mcu宇宙盾锤交往前提下的镜像（蛇）盾→mcu锤  
> *箭头有意义，请注意避雷

听到卧室的方向传来声响时，索尔立刻警觉起来，史蒂夫正在执行任务，现在不该出现在家里，况且他也没听到开门的声音。但他还是试着向声音的方向叫了一声：“史蒂夫？”

没有回应。

索尔推开卧室的门时还没有发现什么异常，继续向内走了几步后却突然被人从背后抱住，双臂紧紧箍在胸口，索尔正要反击时却认出了这双手，他绷起的肌肉放松下来。

“史蒂夫？怎么这么快就回来了？”

背后的人没有答话，只是将手臂收得更紧，小心翼翼地将鼻尖凑近索尔的后颈，一点点纵容自己将脸埋进他垂落在肩胛之间的发尾，谨慎克制的吐息让索尔颈后的寒毛敏锐得竖起来，难耐的痒意惹得他发笑：“别闹了，吾爱，你弄得我好痒。”

背后的人动作停顿了一下后立刻将脸埋进那片金色海浪中狠狠磨蹭。

“史蒂夫？”

背后的人终于出声了，他的鼻梁仍隔着柔软的棉质T恤压在索尔厚实温暖的背上，出口的声音都变得含混，“怎么了吾爱？”

索尔突然发狠挣脱开箍在胸前的双手，转身面向背后的人，却立刻被扣住手腕反剪在背后。

索尔愣住了。

这个莫名的闯入者长着和史蒂夫一模一样的脸，面对面反剪着索尔双手的姿势让他的下巴几乎抵上了索尔的胸膛，当这个闯入者以如此近的距离抬头看他时，眼睛里甚至带着史蒂夫特有的认真和诚恳。

“你不是史蒂夫，你是谁？为什么要模仿他的模样！”

闯入者突然笑了起来，唇角的弧度冷硬克制，全然不似史蒂夫那般温暖，明明是同样透亮的浅色眼眸却翻起了暗流，藏着让索尔感到陌生的情绪。

“只凭一句话吗？我要嫉妒这个宇宙的我自己了。”

索尔立刻抓住了冒充者话语中的关键点：“‘这个宇宙’？你到底是从哪里来的？”

他开口质问的时候，一副锁铐突然扣上他的手腕，索尔忽然感到莫名的心悸，周身的力量开始快速流失。手铐中运行的机栝在他腕上擦过三道温凉的痕迹，他倏然惊觉，“这是阿斯加德的手铐！”是他曾囚禁洛基的那一个。他的手臂使出全力，枷锁却纹丝不动，“这是矮人专门为我打造的，你怎么会得到？”

闯入者似乎被索尔的反应娱乐到了，他的眼睛发亮，雷霆之神甚至可以看出他想努力模仿出史蒂夫的笑容，但明显不精于此道——他肌肉僵硬刻板，笑容笨拙古怪。他一只手硬塞进索尔被缚的双手中，截住了飞向雷霆之神的锤子，“抱歉，妙尔尼尔也是我的了。”

说着他将锤柄卡入了手铐绞链的空隙中，锤柄被机关锁住的同时索尔竟感到一股不可抗拒的力量向下拖拽着他，让他不得不跪下，直到锤柄落地。手铐自动变形，将他的脚踝和手腕一并锁了起来。索尔方才意识到这根本不是“他的”锁链，这个陌生人对它进行了彻底改造，而他甚至无法想象这些改造是如何实现的。

闯入者小声咕哝了句脏话。

“你是什么人？史蒂夫现在在哪里？”索尔周身爆出的电光已经虚弱而短暂，威慑力甚至不及他的声音。

闯入者退后一步，与其说是打量索尔不如说是终于将自己放心暴露在无法反抗的猎物面前，身上的便装由肩部开始被墨绿色的制服逐渐覆盖，关节处铜黄色的护甲在阳光下反射着散碎柔和的光，胸口处代替星星的位置盘踞着黑色的八爪章鱼。他以一种永远不会出现在史蒂夫脸上的严正又傲慢的表情回答：“我就是史蒂夫，史蒂夫·罗杰斯。”

 

罗杰斯，这个来自另一个宇宙的，效忠于九头蛇的史蒂夫·罗杰斯蹲跪下来，撕开索尔的上衣抚上他的胸膛，随着手指移动爆出的电光带来的轻度酥麻和灼痛感于他更像是某种调剂，索尔却因为数次调动雷神之力不断被特制的锁链反噬，体力迅速衰退下去。罗杰斯的另一只手臂从他的腋下穿过去揽住他的背，看着不断抵抗的神，他的嘴唇几次张合，却什么都没有说出口。

“史蒂夫在哪儿？”索尔喘着粗气瞪着他，这种虚弱的感觉他只体会过一次——在他向诺伦女神献祭换得无限宝石的秘密之时，他的头脑晕眩，四肢发抖，全身不住地渗出冷汗，汗水沿着脊柱漂亮的凹槽流淌下来，又被罗杰斯的手指截停。

“我不知道。”罗杰斯回答道，语气一板一眼，让人不疑有他。

“你为什么来到这个宇宙。”

“我也不知道。”罗杰斯抬起了头，微微皱眉的样子和史蒂夫如出一辙，甚至额头的纹路都像复刻一般，“我甚至不知道我是怎么来的。”

索尔咬紧牙关，努力对抗这不熟悉的脱力感，“那你想得到什么？”

罗杰斯愣了一瞬，抬头看见索尔额上的冷汗流进他的眼中，他伸手替他擦掉，看着他重新睁开的眼中依旧不灭的火光说道：“干你。”

 

罗杰斯将锁进手铐中的锤子取出，解开索尔脚踝的束缚，手臂环过他的脖子将他的上半身提起，脊背紧贴在自己胸前。

“他不会叫你‘吾爱’，那他会怎么叫你呢？”罗杰斯喃喃着，嘴唇凑上索尔的耳廓，恨不得每一次张合都能钳住他的皮肤，语气像是说给自己，音调却恰好能让索尔听清。带着手套的手伸进索尔的长裤握住他完全没有勃起意味的性器，用掌心处整块柔软又粗糙的鹿皮握紧那片敏感脆弱的皮肤挤压磨蹭。“索尔。”怀里的大块头狠狠颤抖了一下后僵住，罗杰斯立刻会意，“‘索尔’，”他发觉这个简短的名字对于他竟然有些陌生，随即笑笑自嘲道，“‘我’还真是没有创意。”

“你没有资格和他相提并论！” 索尔转过头来怒视着这个“冒牌货”，却被狠狠扣进了一个吻。

两个人的牙齿隔着嘴唇磕在一起，亲吻间带了血腥气，罗杰斯生硬地一味将舌头探进索尔的口腔横扫，躲过了索尔报复性的咬合后干脆用蛮力将北欧神衹的嘴唇吮吻到红艳充血。

罗杰斯扯坏了他的长裤和内裤，破碎的布料堆叠在地上，残存的裤管却完整得压在膝盖下方，在用手粗暴地让索尔释放过一次后，罗杰斯将所有精液都拢在掌心推进索尔的穴口，一次性捅进去了两根手指——他依然没有摘下手套。

突然的剧痛让索尔浑身脱力，但罗杰斯的手臂还紧紧卡着他的脖子阻止他的身体下滑，他甚至恶意挺直了身体，让索尔的头仰靠在自己的肩膀。

——如果换一种情境，这个姿势可能还挺温馨的。

来自气管和颈椎的双重压力让索尔不得不拼命撑起身体避免窒息而死，罗杰斯甚至“助人为乐”地用埋在他后穴的两根手指帮了他一把。索尔脊背僵直，头垂在罗杰斯的手臂上，牙齿咬得死紧，胸腔中滚动着沙哑破碎的低吼声，像一头重伤却依旧寻机给予对手拼死一击的凶兽。

天边突然炸响了惊雷。

罗杰斯将卡住他脖子的手臂下移到他的胸前，索尔的头立刻垂落下来，汗湿的长发散落下来一片狼藉，罗杰斯凑到他耳边，用最温柔的语气喊他“索尔，索尔”，将脸埋进他散落的长发中去吻他的脖子和耳垂，后穴一味强行进出的手指也放缓了动作，索尔颤抖着缓缓吐出一口气，罗杰斯听到他虚弱但清晰地说道：“你没有资格这样叫我。”

罗杰斯的脸沉了下来，抽出手指换了自己的阴茎挺进去，索尔再次绷紧身体昂起头，却被罗杰斯用手钳住下巴掰过来与他接吻，红白混合的液体在北欧神衹俊美苍白的脸上留下了半个掌痕。

罗杰斯就着自己在索尔身体里的姿势把他转了个身，将他按倒在地毯上，索尔的后穴没有扩张完全，这一下绞拧让两个人都僵硬了片刻。索尔被锁住的双手垫高了腰背将他的身体顶成一个拱形，双腿因无力支撑开始簌簌发抖，罗杰斯双手握住他的腰慢慢把自己全部顶进去，将他的臀部放在自己跪坐的腿上。索尔依旧在细细地颤抖，脸色苍白眼底却通红，齿关紧锁瞪视着罗杰斯，甚至没有注意到咬住了自己的一缕头发，罗杰斯伸手想帮他将头发拨开却被他扭头躲开了。

罗杰斯再次用右手将他的脸掰回来，强迫他和自己对视，“看着我，雷霆之神。”罗杰斯将脸逼近到索尔面前，身下随之楔入最深处，开始毫无怜惜地顶弄。罗杰斯的两指正捏在他下颌关节处，除了疼痛还有一种难以忍受的酸涩，索尔知道，他再一用力自己的下巴就会脱臼。“我是人类，但我丝毫不比你差。你也不过是能耍弄魔法的异族人，神话时代早已经过去，你又凭什么一副所有人类都在你治下，活该对你膜拜的神气！地球是人类的，你用保护中庭做借口，实际上不过是享受人类对你的朝奉。别以为我不知道，你的力量全是来自那些无知者的朝奉，没有信徒的神明什么都不是！”

他的眼底卷起了飓风，湖水般的眸子仿佛变成了无机质的灰，其中脱缰的疯狂索尔已经十几个世纪没有见到了。那是人类最原始的情感，是面对着冰雪，猛兽，身后是自己所守卫的一切时的决然和不甘。

索尔的眼睛瞪大了。

他再一次吻上他，舔舐他因过度呼吸而干燥的唇，再一次冒险将舌尖探入最深处，毫无章法又无法抑制地碾压掠夺，像是舔噬刀刃上冰冻住的鲜血的狼，明明想催垮这个捉摸不透的神明，最后却仍是一场将自己碾磨干净奉上的献祭。

罗杰斯褪下手套，手指狠狠掐揉着北欧神衹一身漂亮肌肉，按出深深的指印，离开时却连一点红色痕迹都留不下，索尔暴露在破碎衣料中的躯体依旧火热饱满，又不由自主地因为虚弱而颤抖，胸膛急促地鼓动，表情却盛怒而威严。罗杰斯不知道自己更想将他揉碎了按进自己身体里还是把自己融入他的身体，他只能一次一次埋入他所能及的最深处，明明全副武装却像被撕扯到体无完肤。

北欧神衹金子般的长发散了满脸，每次罗杰斯都用和身下动作不相符的温柔拂开，每次都是两张狰狞如野兽般的面目相对。他不想看到这样的表情，于是俯下身去吻他。

这场混乱交媾的主导者交出了自己所能给予的一切后突然明白了神之所以为神的所在，他渺小的掠夺甚至可以被这个神明轻巧地转化为一场献祭。

而直到昏倒之前，这个高大如山的神衹都没有给他一丝柔软的表情。

 

 

**TBC**


	2. Ⅰ. No Expectation（2）

“贾维斯，通知托尼，我的房间里有入侵者。”

贾维斯罕见地没有作出任何应答。

史蒂夫好不容易压抑下去的颤抖又从肋间开始席卷全身，他不得不提高声调来冲开喉口的黏腻：“贾维斯，我需要立刻通知托尼·斯塔克，我的房间有入侵者！”他向后抹了一把头发，神情显出罕见的不耐，“拜托！现在可不是玩什么高科技游戏的时间！”

“队长，请验证声纹密码。”

史蒂夫深吸了一口气：“071918。”

“密码验证通过，已执行您的指令。”

“谢谢你，贾维斯。”史蒂夫跌坐在地毯上。

“不用客气，队长。”

索尔仍在昏迷，被史蒂夫抱到床上裹进了被子里，那个和他长得一模一样的人被史蒂夫打晕在一旁，两次。史蒂夫张开手掌，妙尔尼尔飞到他的手中，他将手指张开又握紧，锤柄上的纹路隔着薄薄的皮肉狠狠硌着他的指关节，床板抵着他的背。

他耳鸣得厉害，血液察觉不到危机的暂时解除，仍在争先恐后向大脑涌去——哪怕他现在只需要它们各归各位。他能听见颅骨中擂鼓般的搏动声，同时感觉所有的胆汁都涌进了胃里，他费力吞下几口唾液，死命压住喉口的烧灼感。

他突然低下头狠狠揪住了自己的头发。

 

 

那声突如其来的惊雷仿佛把恐慌直接入劈史蒂夫的心头，他用最快的速度赶回复仇者大厦，撞见一个和自己长得一模一样的人正在强奸索尔。

“你是谁！”他将盾牌对准入侵者的脖子甩了出去却被一把接住，史蒂夫伸出手，妙尔尼尔飞到他的手里。罗杰斯把自己从索尔身体里抽出来，一个翻身躲过了迎头砸下来的妙尔尼尔，等他再起身时已经将自己整理妥当，原本属于史蒂夫的盾牌被他握在右手中，就像本该是属于他的。

“我就是‘你’。”

史蒂夫头皮发炸，全身血液直冲向头顶，他按下手上的开关，盾牌却没有飞回来，罗杰斯笑了起来，展开自己的光盾覆盖住史蒂夫的，两个人迅速扭打在一起。

应付自己是一件异常吃力的事，他们有同样的判断力和相似的招式动作，几乎可以完美预判出对方的下一步动作，史蒂夫凭借妙尔尼尔占了些优势，逐渐将罗杰斯逼到了远离索尔的角落，但罗杰斯的双层星盾将他保护得滴水不漏，史蒂夫始终不能伤他分毫。

“你不可能赢过我的，”罗杰斯用双层星盾再一次挡住了妙尔尼尔的攻击后转身踢向史蒂夫的腹部，“毕竟‘我’最了解‘我自己’。”

史蒂夫没有丝毫躲闪地硬接了这一脚，借力将自己的星盾抽了回来，他从地上爬起来将星盾握在左手，妙尔尼尔持在右手，腹部的剧痛让他有些佝偻，眼里却罕见地燃起了火光。

他说：“这可未必。”

罗杰斯的眸光沉了下去，拧紧了眉毛狠狠瞪着史蒂夫手中的雷神之锤，再一次扑了上去。

这场漫长的战斗最终以史蒂夫将妙尔尼尔抡上了罗杰斯的脸作为结束，罗杰斯狠狠撞到墙上，晕了过去。

史蒂夫转过身后突然静止不动了，他看到索尔昏倒在地毯上，手腕处依旧不屈不挠地爆出细小的电流。这个样子竟然让史蒂夫感到如此脆弱——这个高大的神衹斗志昂扬时，绝不会有人将这个词同他联系到一起。史蒂夫甚至不敢去碰一碰他，他的手紧攥成拳，无视了指节的伤口用疼痛抗议，他的双脚仿佛被钉死在地上，空气在他身旁固着，他几乎连自己的呼吸都掐断，生怕索尔会在他触碰之时整个人化为灰烬随风而逝。

身后传来微弱的声响，史蒂夫突然惊醒，立刻循声将盾牌甩了过去，听见的不是击中皮肉的闷响而是清脆的撞击声时，史蒂夫立刻侧身接住了反弹回来的星盾。罗杰斯落了满头满脸的灰，脸上遍布着大大小小的伤痕，被雷神之锤砸中的地方青紫了一大片，光盾展开挡在身前。罗杰斯用手肘支地，艰难地将自己撑起来，气息虚浮却看着另一个自己笑得不能自已。

“你总是这个样子吗？”罗杰斯每一个咬字都渗着鲜血，“史蒂夫·罗杰斯在喜欢的人面前就会变成个懦夫？”他笑到呛咳，“果然‘我’最了解‘我自己’。”

史蒂夫身旁凝固的空气“哗啦”一声碎裂委地。

他抱起索尔，挥掉散落在床上的各种碎片，把他好好安放在床上。罗杰斯像被扼住喉咙一样停下了笑声，表情僵硬扭曲，当看见史蒂夫用妙尔尼尔砸碎手铐时，他的脸已经冷得像约顿海姆终年不化的冰层。史蒂夫把索尔包裹好后大步走向罗杰斯，提着他的领子把他拎起来，吐出的字句砸穿了冰层，“我现在就让你知道，什么叫‘我最了解我自己’。”

 

 

“贾维斯，把会议室的门窗都关好，开启干扰图像投影，屏蔽室内所有声音。

“好了，伙计们，”托尼转向坐在会议室中的布鲁斯、娜塔莎和克林特，“大家都知道发生了什么事情了吧——一个来自平行宇宙，或者该说是镜像宇宙的九头蛇队长莫名其妙出现在了复仇者大厦——你们都看过《星际迷航》*对吧？”托尼开启了全息投影，罗杰斯的影像出现在会议室中，他坐在木筏*的牢房里，低着头，双手打着石膏，只在脚踝上缚了锁链。“木筏的医生对我们的虐待行为表示了抗议，”托尼拿着遥控器的手向罗杰斯挥了一下又收回来揉了揉眉心，“医生说，他的十根手指和两边锁骨全部骨折了，而且是人为掰折的。”

“为什么？总不能是因为他睡了索尔吧？”克林特一个玩笑的动作还没摆出来，看见托尼转向他的眼神瞬间跳了起来，“WTF！你是认真的？这个人操了索尔？！”

托尼挑起眉毛缓缓点了点头，整个会议室如同水落入滚油般瞬间炸开了锅，娜塔莎难以置信地扬起眉毛张大了嘴，布鲁斯一脸宇宙停摆的表情，甚至有些结巴地说：“托尼，别，别拿这种事情开玩笑。”克林特使劲揉了揉自己的脸，又把脸凑到布鲁斯面前让他扇自己一巴掌，“快把我叫醒吧，这个梦太吓人了！”

托尼看着眼前意料之中的混乱局面，神情复杂地撇了撇嘴，虽然那看起来更像是抑制住了一个不合时宜的笑。

等到三人渐渐平静下来后托尼看了看手表，“唔，我本来认为这个话题能让你们讨论至少30分钟呢，比我预想的短多了。”

“托尼，你是怎么知道的？”娜塔莎问道，“你不会在我们的房间里都安了摄像头吧？”

“确实大厦的每个房间都有摄像头，不过我很尊重你们的隐私，不会随便查看。”托尼正色道，“但这次入侵事件让贾维斯很自责，他主动告诉了我全部经过。”

三个人一副梗住了的表情面面相觑，托尼张嘴像是想反驳什么，但最后只是有些气闷地闭上了嘴，打开了双向视讯。

罗杰斯抬起头打量了一下突然出现在“面前”的人，慢慢站起身，行动带着受伤的迟缓。“这就是反法西斯胜利之后的世界，”罗杰斯板起脸来的样子与史蒂夫别无二致，但他眼中的血腥气直白得让人难以忽视，“美国总是及时能加入胜利者的阵营，”他的嘴角勾出了一个细小的冷笑，“九头蛇被消灭了吗？‘当你砍下一个头，就会长出两个新的’。”他缓慢直白地说出自己的推测，语调没有丝毫起伏，他不是在提问，也没有人回答他。他像阅兵一般审视过房间内的每一位复仇者，神情挑剔，每一位复仇者也都纷纷站起身，绷紧了全部神经来应对——明明他们面前的只是全息投影。罗杰斯在娜塔莎身上停留了较长时间：“你还是没变，我美丽的女士。”

娜塔莎露出一个职业性的美丽笑容：“我的荣幸。”

罗杰斯慢慢抬起还包着绷带的右手抚胸躬身：“如果不是无法触碰你，我会请求你允许我亲吻你的手。”

“这个老冰棍可比我们的那个有趣多了。”

罗杰斯将头缓缓转向托尼，目光相接时，托尼在他眼中看到了罕见的威压——这是一个属于军人与上位者特有的俯视态度，“但我认识的托尼·斯塔克为帝国与他自己创造的价值都远胜于你。”

“……我收回刚才的话。”

 

“在我们的史蒂夫来之前，我想问你一个问题：你是怎么知道在这个宇宙里史蒂夫和索尔是恋人的？”托尼问道。

察觉到这句话背后意味的复仇者们相互交换了一个逐渐冰冷的眼神。

“照片。”

托尼愣住了。

当史蒂夫和索尔决定同住的时候，托尼做主在他们卧室里摆了非常多的照片，他觉得史蒂夫那个年代的人一定会喜欢卧室里有很多合影照片。史蒂夫在短暂的惊愕过后脸当场红成了番茄，在索尔表示很喜欢这些照片后更加拒绝对此发表评论。

“等等，史蒂夫也要参与审问？”娜塔莎问道。

“对，”托尼深吸了一口气，“我本来说让他不用过来，但他说……”

他说，毕竟不在一个空间里，你不用担心我会对他怎么样。

托尼甚至会想起那句话的语气都要打个寒噤，“我从来没听过他用这种语气……”

他下意识瞥了一眼似乎突然起了兴味的罗杰斯——那语气和这位入侵者甚至如出一辙。

会议室的门打开，所有人看见史蒂夫和索尔一同走进来的时候都愣住了。索尔拽出一把空椅子坐下，史蒂夫走到罗杰斯对面，两人沉默对峙了片刻，一模一样的神情仿佛照镜子一般，罗杰斯先笑了出来，史蒂夫后退了一步，罗杰斯慢慢坐了回去。

“你为什么来这里？”史蒂夫问道。

“不知道。”罗杰斯的答案一如既往。

“时空跳跃之前你在做什么？”托尼接口问道。

“我在左拉博士的实验室听他汇报宇宙魔方的最新研究进展。”

“宇宙魔方？”

几乎所有复仇者都紧张起来，托尼挥手示意大家稍稍冷静，“嘿，嘿，伙计们，这是他们那个宇宙的事，我们无权干涉。”他又转向罗杰斯，“然后发生了什么？”

“然后，”罗杰斯回忆了片刻后慢慢将目光转向了索尔，“然后我就被一道突如其来的雷电劈中了。”

索尔皱紧眉头，“宇宙魔方被我父亲封印在中庭许久，我不可能懂得魔方的使用方法。”

罗杰斯看着他突然笑了笑。

“宇宙魔方现在在阿斯嘉德，”托尼看向索尔，索尔点了点头（“我可以将它带到中庭”），“那么我们 **一定** 会找到办法送你回去，如果运气好的话，在你的世界里可能只过了几秒钟。”托尼说道。

“其实你们可以不用把我送回去，”罗杰斯说道，“把我杀了，或者关在这里一辈子。”他顿了顿，表情略显疲惫，“我真的厌倦那里了。”

“你必须回去。”索尔无视其他人投来的神色各异的目光，走到罗杰斯面前，“如果你不回去，那个宇宙的索尔会统治整个中庭。”

“他一直想要这么做。”

“他没这么做的原因正是你，史蒂文·罗杰斯。”

罗杰斯愣住了。

“正如你了解这个宇宙的史蒂夫，我也了解你那里的索尔。正因为你在，他才不会夺取中庭，你死后，他更加不会将中庭假手旁人，毕竟雷神的宿命就是保护中庭。”

尤其是遇到了史蒂夫·罗杰斯之后。

 

 

**No Expectation 完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *镜像宇宙的概念最早是在《星际迷航：原初系列》的第二季第4集《Mirror，Mirror》中提出的  
> *木筏，神盾局四大监狱之一，即在《美国队长3》中关押鹰眼与绯红女巫等人的地方


	3. Ⅱ. No Fear（1）

当索尔回头发现史蒂夫不知已经保持着半倚在门边的姿势看了他多久，表情却仍停留在没法及时收回的惊魂未定时，他突然意识到，他这样的“突然失踪”可能已经不知吓到史蒂夫几次了。

虽然他只是夜里起来倒点水喝。

史蒂夫有些慌乱地调整好自己的表情，索尔放下水杯，向他伸出双臂。

 

 

索尔在那次简短的审讯之后又去见了一次罗杰斯。

时空跳跃造成的乱流干扰了贾维斯的系统，让他没有第一时间识别出罗杰斯的异样，也无法还原罗杰斯来时的宇宙坐标。索尔为此和史蒂夫商量，亲自来到木筏，用阿斯加德的方法识别他来时的轨迹。

史蒂夫没有说出反对的话，他当然不会，毕竟他是美国队长。

但他的想法全都写在脸上了。

索尔说：“你陪我一起去。”

史蒂夫的脸色才好了一些。

从像是要杀某人全家变成了只想杀那一个人。

 

罗杰斯看见索尔时诧异地扬起了眉毛，他偏头越过索尔向他身后看了看，门已经锁上，没有其他人跟进来。索尔穿着便装，白色T恤外的军绿色外套和黑色长裤给全白的监狱带来了唯一杂乱的颜色，他的手里明明晃晃地握着妙尔尼尔。

罗杰斯手上的石膏已经拆去。

“看起来你的伤已经治好了，不会影响以后的行动。”

罗杰斯下意识动了动手指后点点头：“你为什么来见我？” 说着他状似无意地瞟了一眼监控摄像头。

监控器前的史蒂夫放下来了环起的双臂，肩部的肌肉紧绷起来。

“找出你的来路，送你回去。”

索尔念出一段卢恩咒语，罗杰斯的身体里散发出雾气一样的东西，慢慢组成人形的幻象，他惊奇地看着雾气的影像与实体交错——腿部与肉身几乎重合，上半部分却倾斜出去，听着一旁矮小的科学家汇报，宇宙魔方在一旁闪着幽蓝色的光芒，他们的声音渺远虚幻，像是从很远的地方传来。突然一道雷电从天而降劈中幻影“罗杰斯”后将它吸进了宇宙魔方，与此同时所有的幻像也都“咻”地钻回了罗杰斯的体内。

他狠狠地抖了一下。

“这感觉可真不舒服。”他干巴巴地说道。

像是从一个幽灵的身体中穿过，兜头浇下了一盆无形的冷水。

索尔拉开摆在桌前的椅子坐下，他们的距离有些太近了，以致于罗杰斯的瞳孔快速紧缩了一瞬。

“你还不走吗？”

“我有一些事情要问你。

“我将手铐的碎片拼起来，发现上面的咒语是用矮人的文字书写，专门抑制雷神之力的，”索尔停顿了一下，罗杰斯抬起眼睛看着他，“你所在的中庭已经知道了九界的存在吗？”

罗杰斯突然笑了一下，“当然也只有我们知道，奥丁森*还帮助帝国与约顿海姆和尼达维尔建立了合作关系。”

索尔皱起了眉，无论是“奥丁森”这个称呼还是这两个国度都让他感到说不出的怪异。

“奥丁森代表约顿海姆许诺，假如尼达维尔同意与帝国合作，约顿海姆将保护尼达维尔且不再对其发动战争，释放奴役的矮人工匠。矮人们派出代表到地球谈判时，允许几名科学家随他们返回尼达维尔，我和罗曼诺夫也一同去了。”

索尔听着他的叙述眉头越皱越深，他听得懂每一句话，又好像听不懂任何一句，他早已稔熟如母语的中庭语言此时于他竟像年少初学时那样辨不清意味。

这些话哪里都不对劲。

“矮人对冰霜巨人的承诺始终不能完全放心，同时他们相信只有我能‘克制’奥丁森，于是我就拜托他们给我打造了这副手铐，”罗杰斯勾出一个带着冰碴的细小笑容，“但他们不该向我隐瞒它无法承受妙尔尼尔。”

“为什么索尔·奥丁森可以代表约顿海姆？难道阿斯加德占领了约顿海姆？”

罗杰斯诧异地瞪着索尔，半晌才露出恍悟的表情说道：“因为我们的一切都是反的，”他的语气缓慢却笃定，“既然这里的史蒂夫成为了自由的标杆，那么你，”他深深看了一眼索尔，“应该也可以在阿斯加德长大。”

索尔觉得一股凉气从脊柱直冲向脑髓，他的指尖开始冰冷麻木。

“在我的宇宙中，约顿海姆之主劳菲击败了奥丁，将奥丁森带回约顿海姆抚养，却保留了他的姓氏。”罗杰斯眨了眨眼睛，看着索尔逐渐惊诧的表情，“阿斯加德变为废墟，而他的母亲，被他误杀了。”

“他怎么敢！”索尔突然从椅子上站起来，身上爆出的电流将桌椅都掀翻了。与史蒂夫同在监控器前的神盾特工立刻站起来，却在史蒂夫的示意下不得不犹疑地坐回去。

“他自己去阿斯加德找回了妙尔尼尔（索尔随着他的话看向自己手中的雷神之锤），把破冰留给了约顿海姆的新王，带着妙尔尼尔来到了地球。”

“破冰是劳菲的武器。”索尔的眉头皱起，尽力跟上罗杰斯的思路，“劳菲也死了吗？”

“是的，他的弟弟在逃往中庭的时候杀了劳菲。”罗杰斯想了想，隐瞒了后半句话——他的弟弟杀死劳菲后，他的亲生母亲为了阻止他杀死他的弟弟，被误杀了。罗杰斯叹了口气，差点错过索尔轻到听不清的问句——

“他的弟弟？”

那语气听起来更像是自言自语。

罗杰斯奇怪地看了他一眼，“不是他的亲生弟弟，是劳菲的儿子，洛基·劳菲森。”

索尔扯开嘴角笑了一下，像往海面中心投入石块后溅起的水滴，但立刻又跌入某种无尽的悲伤中。

“在这个宇宙你们也是兄弟？你们的关系也‘很复杂’吗？”这是罗杰斯从奥丁森那里听来的原话。

索尔摇了摇头：“看来我们的关系没办法不复杂。”

“你为什么想知道这些？”索尔准备离开时罗杰斯突然问道。

“九界不该为中庭所知，”他深吸一口气——神盾局听得到他们所说的每一句话，所以他不得不谨慎地拣选用词，“他们的力量无法简单用中庭的科学理解，如果你们继续妄图触碰乃至占有或操控你们无法控制的东西，后果将不堪设想。”事实上，复仇者们远高于普通人类的能量已经在宇宙中引起了其他种族的注意，加之地球自身的特殊性，时有发生的外星生物入侵已经是一个先兆，但他不想让神盾局从自己的口中听到这个结论，那会对复仇者不利。

“这不过是你的傲慢罢了，有幸长于阿斯加德的奥丁之子。”罗杰斯的语气忽然阴沉下来，“别忘了我的宇宙中已经没有‘神’了。”

“连圣母玛利亚和耶稣也没有吗？”索尔转回身问道。他的史蒂夫是个天主教徒——因为母亲的影响，那么他想，这个罗杰斯大概也是。

罗杰斯瞪大眼睛看着他，哑口无言。

在一个靠武力赚取生存权力的世界里，信仰就像一个笑话，但是，是的，罗杰斯依然信。

而从这个异教神的口中毫无戏谑甚至无比认真地说出来，对罗杰斯却像是最严酷的嘲弄。

他紧盯着索尔高大的身影，视线逐渐锋利，他将视线转向监控器，索尔立刻握紧了妙尔尼尔，“你别打其他主意。”

罗杰斯将视线迁移到他的身上，突然笑了：“当然，毕竟你是神啊，索尔·奥丁森。”

索尔转身离开后，史蒂夫从监视器里看到罗杰斯将嘴唇抿进口中，像是吞下了一句说不出口的话。

“吾爱。”史蒂夫回头，看见索尔推开门，从监控器中走到自己面前。

 

 

“吾爱。”索尔转过身，向史蒂夫伸出双臂。

史蒂夫犹豫了一下，才慢慢走进他的怀抱，索尔将手指伸进史蒂夫的发间，指尖轻柔的力度一遍一遍梳过他的头皮，从皮肤深处蔓延出的麻木感散发到全身，史蒂夫发现自己慢慢放松下来了。

索尔低下头，嘴唇贴着他的唇角低语，史蒂夫听不清，或许它们本身就没有意义，他偏过头去和他接吻。

 

索尔意识到罗杰斯想说的话终究还是说出来了，而那句话甚至还有另一层含义，可能罗杰斯都未曾注意。

 

他们之间有一个 **平日里** 无伤大雅的悖论。

他总是忘记他是个神，他也总是忘记他是个人类。

 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *镜像宇宙锤的设定是冰霜锤，即漫画《假如托尔被冰霜巨人收养》中的设定


	4. Ⅱ. No Fear（2）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NC-17，mcu盾锤

“我很抱歉。”史蒂夫轻声说。

“你不必这么说，”索尔将他的话含进口中，“从任何意义上。”

结束了一个漫长慵懒的亲吻后史蒂夫将头抵在索尔的肩上，“索尔，”他的声音直接喷在爱人的心口，“我想感受你。”

 

他们在返回卧室的过程中脱掉了彼此的衣服，史蒂夫看见索尔赤裸的身体依旧有些闪神——哪怕它已经恢复如初，完好无损。他将手抵在索尔的胸膛，掌心传回的高热的体温和稳定有力的心跳让他稍稍安定下来。他的双臂被索尔握住，来不及抽出的手挤在两人中间，索尔给了他一个极富征伐意味的深吻，他封死史蒂夫的唇，舌尖缠绕推挤在每一处留下标记，将口中的氧气都消耗殆尽，直到史蒂夫的指尖下意识收紧时才分开。

厨房的灯还没关，门口斜斜探进来的白色灯光和窗外的月色足够让他们看清彼此，史蒂夫的嘴唇和颧骨都微微发光，蓝绿色的眼睛盛着月的银辉。他还在微微喘息，但精神已明显兴奋起来。 索尔笑起来，沙哑深沉的喉音滚过史蒂夫的掌心：“这才是我的队长。”

 

或许兴奋起来的不只有史蒂夫的精神。

当索尔握着史蒂夫将他推倒在床上时，史蒂夫几乎是以战备姿态卷起上身扣住了雷霆之神的肩膀，索尔迈开长腿跨在史蒂夫腰胯两侧，身体沉下去，两人的胸腹紧紧贴伏在一起。索尔将他们两个一起握在手里，他的掌心滚烫，指根处千百年执锤的硬茧挤压磨蹭过脆弱的皮肤，粗砾的疼一下一下撩拨着史蒂夫的神经。他将索尔的头压向自己，拨开浅金色长发吻他的耳垂，顺着颈动脉一路吻到锁骨正中。他的手滑下来，掐揉着攀附在肋骨上的肌肉，一路滑到他的窄腰上，手指按进紧实的肌肉。

“索尔，”他仰起头克制地喘息，脸被情欲烧得通红，“索尔。”他又叫了一声，视线转了一圈又落回爱人的眼中，他的嘴唇难得的没有抿紧而是微微张开，但爱人的名字已将他的羞耻心推到极限，他顺从本能地仰起下颌对着爱人露出脖颈，完全不自知是怎样一副邀请的姿态。

索尔俯下身去吻他，从嘴唇到下颌，他轻轻叼住史蒂夫的喉结，像母兽衔着小兽的后颈，他放开两人的性器，故意用顶端撞了撞史蒂夫的，如愿收获了从牙齿下滚过的细小呻吟，他从床头柜中摸出润滑剂塞进史蒂夫手里，抬头看见爱人脸上的红一路烧到了胸前。

“不是给你的，队长，这是给我用的。”

“什…… 不行！”史蒂夫突然从床上弹起来，差点把索尔掀了下去，索尔跪坐在史蒂夫的小腿上，看着他惊讶混合着愤怒的表情露出一个往常一样的笑。

两个人裸裎相对——甚至还硬着，昂扬的下体蓄势待发，这个认知让史蒂夫的眼睛都不知道该往哪儿放，但还是坚决说出“不行”。

“你会受伤的。”

“吾爱，”索尔摇了摇头，星光散在他的发上，他将润滑剂拿开，捧起史蒂夫的右手低头吻在他掌心，“我全心地信任你，愿意将自己交于你掌中。”他抬起眼睛看着他，眸子里盛着细碎的光，神情轻快又郑重。

史蒂夫愣住了，他下意识想拒绝，又立刻拦住了自己。

他的爱人以最大的信任将自己交给他，愿意通过最原始又深切的方式向他表达爱意，他为什么要拒绝呢？

史蒂夫的胸口仿佛“膨”地燃起了一团火，他捧起索尔的脸颊，尽最大努力给了他一个像之前那样的深吻，他的爱人贴着他的唇绽开了笑容。

 

他们选择了面对面的姿势——在史蒂夫的要求下，索尔的两条长腿分跪在他膝盖两侧，双手扶着史蒂夫的肩膀，任史蒂夫将大量的润滑剂暖热后推进他的身体里，高热的体温很快将润滑剂融化成液体，索尔觉得它们快要流出来了，而史蒂夫依旧只用两根手指不断进出分剪，细致到冗长。

索尔的眉头皱了起来。

“疼吗？”史蒂夫立刻停下了手上的动作。

索尔摇摇头，“要流出来了。”

他收了收穴口想阻止那些危在旦夕的液体，却立刻被史蒂夫握住胯骨，“别乱动，”他小小地倒吸一口气，下意识用了命令的口吻，“我不想让你受伤。”

索尔低下头和史蒂夫额头相抵，金色长发散在史蒂夫的脸侧，隔离出一个小小的空间，“吾爱，”索尔的话尾带着颤音，暖热的气息喷在史蒂夫的鼻尖，“我要受不了了。”

史蒂夫咬住下唇，将扩张的手指又加了一根，另一只手顺着他的脊椎落到被撑开的穴口处揉按，索尔的身体瞬间绷紧，发出一声窒息般的呻吟。史蒂夫勾起一个笑，扬起头去亲吻他的下颌，在索尔体内的三根手指应和着外面揉按的节奏，每一次都探到最深处，指尖旋转挤压着愈发柔软的内壁，甚至推起了一点点弧度。索尔下意识拱起了背，体内的饱涨让他有种莫名的危机感，迟迟没有被刺激到敏感处又让他想主动寻求更多，他把阴茎抵在史蒂夫的小臂上摩蹭，直截了当的快感沿着脊柱炸开，他的大脑被搅得一片混乱，左手顺着史蒂夫的肩膀落到饱满的胸肌上，用指尖碾磨他的乳头，感受他的好队长身体瞬间紧绷。

“索尔！”史蒂夫的声音已经被烧得干热沙哑，语气带了警示意味。

索尔笑起来，撑起身体将史蒂夫全部拢进自己的阴影里，他低头看着爱人扬起的脸，看着他眼中无论何时都闪烁着的赤诚与热烈。

他小幅度地摆动腰胯，主动吞吐着爱人的手指，“队长，我准备好了。”

史蒂夫扑上去亲吻他，像个急躁的毛头小子，他将手指抽出来，一手推着他的肩膀，一手握住他的腰将两人一并提起来，他们的胸膛撞在一起，索尔将史蒂夫的阴茎埋进自己的臀缝中磨蹭几下，刚刚将头部压进扩张好的穴口就被史蒂夫叫了停。

“我警告过你，控制权在我这里。”

史蒂夫抿紧嘴唇，爱人的身体包裹着阴茎敏感的头部刺激得他双腿发颤，恨不得马上将自己全部埋进他柔软的身体里，但他的克制近乎无情，节奏稳定地抽插试探，逐渐推进。索尔被他撩拨得快要爆炸，双手痉挛着抱住他的肩胛，爱人皱紧的眉头和下垂的眼尾把他的心塞得满满当当，他叫他“史蒂夫”，喉咙口像灌满了阿斯加德的蜜酒，禁不住要溢出来。

他在史蒂夫循声抬起的眼中看到了海天相接。

史蒂夫大概是在一个黎明降生的，索尔胡乱想着，然后把那一片清冷潮湿的地平线尽数收进了眼中。

但现在，史蒂夫的眼底盛着情欲的潮红，像染了落日的雪线。

“我爱你。”

索尔愣住了，他不轻易剖白的爱人抢了他的话语，在将自己深深埋进他身体里的时候说了两遍，“我爱你，索尔。”

“我爱你，史蒂文。”

史蒂夫将索尔揉在怀里一下一下狠狠撞进最深处，却猝不及防被脱力的索尔带倒，两人滚在床上。

“索尔，索尔！”史蒂夫立刻扑过去捧起他的脸，慌乱地拨开他散了满脸的金发后看见他露出一个还有些迷蒙的笑容摇了摇头。

索尔早就知道，对于这次入侵，史蒂夫受到的伤害比他更深。

史蒂夫没法忘记那个阴影，那个苍白、混乱、昏迷着的索尔像个幽灵始终紧紧攫着他的心，他面前的索尔鲜活滚烫，但他眼中的残像让他仿佛再次回到了那个惊恐无力的时刻。

索尔抬起双臂，按下史蒂夫的头与自己额头相抵，他一只手扣着史蒂夫的后颈，另一只手抚摸他脑后的头发，直到史蒂夫终于放开了自己的呼吸。

“你让我等的有点久。”

“我很抱歉，索尔…”

“你不必这么说，永远都不。”索尔闭着眼睛，只用气声说出的话回荡在两人的吐息间郑重得像一个仪式，“现在继续，吾爱，完成它。”

史蒂夫吻住那双对于神来说过于温厚的嘴唇碾磨吮吸，从中窃取丝丝缕缕的气息，他的右手用力按进索尔宽大的掌心，挤压出空气后与他十指相扣。索尔的主动配合让他放开对自己的控制，一次次狠狠碾过他的敏感点撞进最深处，撞得爱人的长发在脑后翻起金色的波浪。他将史蒂夫的手引向自己，把脸埋进爱人的掌心再次虔诚地亲吻。

史蒂夫像被蛊惑一样望着北欧神祗被月光染得愈发圣洁的容颜露出失神的表情，他的爱人有些后知后觉的羞涩，偏着头将半张脸藏在他的掌中呻吟，低哑的喉音顺着静脉回流到心脏，挠得史蒂夫发疯。

他的爱人以神的姿态包容他，以人的姿态安抚他，以恋人的姿态接纳他的全部并回馈以爱和信赖，他的口中只有他的名字，他的眼中唯一装得下这个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

这让史蒂夫的心像被泡在蜂蜜罐子里，甜蜜又酸涩得发疼。

他握住爱人被冷落许久的性器，听到他喉间吐出忍无可忍的呜咽，他将身体压下去和他贴合，两颗心脏隔着胸骨接吻，索尔下意识扣紧了他的手腕，他们共同攀上天堂与地狱交错的顶峰。

 

高潮过后的史蒂夫伏在爱人的胸膛上，他眼前都是白色光点，甚至连爱人的五官都看不清，他急速呼吸着，听着脸侧擂鼓般的心跳声，他的大脑在缓慢恢复运转后忽然意识到了什么，驱使着他支起身子晃了晃头，“我去帮你清理。”

话还没说完就被索尔按了回去。

“不急。”

 

 

**No Fear 完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *想看he的可以停在这里了  
> *后面两部分都会讲蛇盾返回镜像宇宙后发生的事情，然后，你懂的，镜像宇宙都没什么he的可能…… 【望天】


	5. Ⅲ. No Light（1）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *第三、第四部分发生在镜像宇宙，为作区分所有人均以姓氏称呼  
> *镜像盾锤  
> *有角色死亡情节

奥丁森走进自己的卧室时发现罗杰斯坐在他桌前的椅子上，穿着紧身的黑色作训服和战术靴，没有穿制服。

他有些惊讶，毕竟对于中庭来说已是深夜，更何况自己是刚刚从斯瓦泰夫海姆返回中庭，并未通知任何人。

他问道：“队长，你找我有什么事？”

“这次的战后会议你没有参加。”

奥丁森短促地笑了一声，“如果黑暗精灵的黄昏没有干扰我的判断，我已经离开中庭12天了，”他故意停顿了一下，“你等了12天？在我的房间里？”

“我是听到贾维斯说你已经进入战队基地后才过来的。”罗杰斯板着脸，一如既往的义正严辞。奥丁森没有再说什么，只是将手中的妙尔尼尔放在玄关处，走到床边坐下。

罗杰斯将椅子转过来面向他问道：“你曾说过马勒基斯已经同意永不挑起战争，为什么他会突然攻击地球？”

“我前次在斯瓦泰夫海姆见到马勒基斯时他确实非常顺从，立刻就答应了不再与尼达维尔为敌，并保证不会违逆约顿海姆之主的任何决定。”奥丁森的眉头皱起来，“但这次战役中玛勒基斯及其亲卫全部死亡，下面的暗精灵只是依令行事，我没有问出原由。”

“而就我所知，约顿海姆的实际领导者仍是你，现任的约顿海姆之主是你忠实的拥护者，”罗杰斯的眼睛像狼一样眯起来，“斯瓦泰夫海姆的旧主新死，你离开的12天到底是去镇压黑暗精灵还是已经把他们收归麾下了？你留在中庭到底是为了守护她还是为了有朝一日占领她？

“从占领她的人民开始？”

“队长，我不明白你所言何意。”

罗杰斯的眉毛竖立起来，“你没听到你的信众的呼声吗？他们为了你在这次对抗黑暗精灵中的‘英勇表现’组织了游行集会，过程中与普通市民发生了争执。”他的眼睛透彻又深沉，里面翻搅的恨意是奥丁森从未见过的，“奥丁森，你明知道帝国不允许有宗教信仰，还纵容他们集合成一个团体，聆听他们的祈祷，给他们带去‘神迹’，而且，”罗杰斯甚至停下来喘了口气，仿佛那一大串话让他缺氧——这是极其罕见的，打从他注射血清成为罗杰斯队长之后还头一次这么狼狈，“我从不知道你还教授他们传说中的魔法，让他们用这些在纽约街头大肆破坏，还杀害了3名我们的特工。”

奥丁森的眉头拧起来，“我从未教授他们魔法，”他站起身，“我知道他们的集会点在哪，我会命令他们马上解散。”

“站住！”罗杰斯几乎是从椅子上跳起来拦在他身前，他揪住这个比他高出4英寸的神族后裔的衣领时，甚至能感觉到他因为愤怒而向外辐射的寒意，“你现在去见他们，难道是想趁机发动暴乱吗！”

奥丁森的声音里也带了怒气，“队长，”他几乎将这个词咬出了血，“你该相信我的忠诚。”

罗杰斯几乎被这句话打得失去全部的力气，他松开奥丁森的衣领后退了两步，一双眼憋得通红，“那就和我打一架。”

“如果这是你的命令，队长。”

“别说得这么冠冕堂皇！”罗杰斯突然被激怒一般，蓦然拔高的声调喊破了尾音，“你本性如此，奥丁森！你是冰霜巨人养大的，即使拿起妙尔尼尔你也根本不是，也永远不会成为神！不要仿佛现在放下武器就可以洗刷你骨子里的好战一样。”

奥丁森突然扑过去卡住罗杰斯的喉咙将他举起抵在墙上，被胡子半掩的嘴唇抖动着，却一个字都没说出口，他的手指钢筋一般稳定地卡着罗杰斯的呼吸道，只给他留下一点可以呼吸的通路。

罗杰斯扭曲地露出一个笑，从不多的空隙中奋力挤出一句话：“这才…像话（That’s my boy. ）*。”

他突然双手握住奥丁森的手腕，腰腹卷起，双脚用力踢在奥丁森的胸口。奥丁森吃痛松手向后退了几步，罗杰斯摘下挂在墙上的两把碧绿的短匕首握在手中。

奥丁森的瞳孔瞬间收紧了。

罗杰斯将两把匕首横在胸前，左手防卫右手攻击，奥丁森攥紧双拳向他扑过来，躲过了罗杰斯划向他胸前的匕首的同时握住了他刺向自己颈侧的手，罗杰斯落空的第一击拐了个弯，匕首返回来刺进了奥丁森的肋骨中间。

冰霜从刺破的伤口蔓延上刀身，瞬间就爬到了罗杰斯的手上，数千年积攒下的寒意逼得他不得不松开手，奥丁森猛然发力把他推开，推得他向后踉跄了几步。

奥丁森的皮肤从伤口开始整个变成了冰蓝色，双目被闪着电光的苍蓝覆盖，罗杰斯甚至能感觉到整个房间的温度都在因此下降，他握紧了手中剩下的一把匕首。

变为霜巨人形态的奥丁森仿佛失去了为人的理智，他拔下插在肋间的匕首丢在一边，仿佛完全感觉不到疼，伤口很快被冰霜覆盖，甚至没流一滴血。他向罗杰斯扑过去，罗杰斯倒退两步跃起蹬在墙上，撑着他的肩膀反身跳到他身后，一个滚地捡起了被他丢掉的匕首重新握回手里。

“刀……放下……”奥丁森的喉咙里非常含糊地滚出一句话，罗杰斯大概没有听清，因为他将那把捡回的匕首重新对准了奥丁森的胸膛。

奥丁森被彻底激怒了，他抡起手边的椅子向罗杰斯砸来，罗杰斯立刻展开光盾护住头顶，椅子在光盾上砸得粉碎。奥丁森用双手握住他的腰将他举起来，巨大的力道让罗杰斯觉得自己会被生生捏断脊椎，他一只手将匕首插进奥丁森的锁骨之间，趁他吃痛放松力道时挥起盾牌狠狠抡向他的太阳穴。

奥丁森松手将他扔下时他甚至无法站起，腰上的剧痛让他完全感觉不到双腿的存在，所幸奥丁森也因为盾牌的冲击有些晕眩，他随手一挥又将桌子砸向罗杰斯，罗杰斯用双手举起盾牌抵住，但腰背无法用力让他直接被桌子压在了下面。很快一个更大的力道砸下来，桌面在光盾上断裂，罗杰斯一时反应不及，手中的匕首贴着面部插进了地板上，划出的伤口上结了冰痂，他开始担心自己也会马上变成霜巨人，但似乎并没有其他的变化出现。奥丁森弯腰去抓他的光盾，罗杰斯抢先一步收回光盾，将手中的匕首插进了他的心脏。

插入心脏的匕首突然燃起了火光，瞬间就烧毁了奥丁森大半的胸甲，奥丁森踉跄着后退，冰蓝色从心口处开始快速褪去，双眼回归了海一样的蓝色，他神色迷茫地张开双臂，看看胸前的匕首又看看罗杰斯的脸。罗杰斯扑上去拔出匕首丢在一边，但奥丁森已然承受不住两个人的重量，重重摔在地上，匕首脱离开人体后便熄灭了，掉在地上时还冒着残余的烟尘。

罗杰斯双手揪着奥丁森的衣领半趴在他身上，他的嘴唇神经质地颤抖，却一个音都发不出来，奥丁森的神情已经由震惊和迷茫转为平静，他开口叫了一声“队长”，又立刻被喉咙中涌上的血呛住发不出声音。罗杰斯将耳朵贴近他的嘴许久，直到身下的人完全没有声息才起身，半张脸都是喷溅上的鲜红血迹。

他坐在他身边，伸出手将他的眼睛阖上后，又继续在那张依然温热柔软的脸上逡巡了很久，却始终没有转头看一眼，像是要只靠指尖把他的脸记住。许久之后，罗杰斯收回手握成拳，亲吻自己的手背，他再次把嘴唇紧紧抿进口中，依旧一个字都没有说出口。

他刚刚亲手杀死了神——哪怕是异教神。

同时也杀死了他爱的人。

而他只是为了这个操蛋的、像野草一样肆意疯长得理所当然但是又哪里都不对的世界——他从出生起就生活的世界。

但看起来只有他一个人知道，如果不加以控制，每个人都要被这片荒草绞死。

所以这件事只能由他来做。

他无比嫉妒那个世界的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，和他破晓一般的笑容。

他明明一生都在黑暗中前行，心底却有一个不知名的处所不时透出微光，他不知道那点微光来自何处——可能是上帝创造这个世界时不忍流下的泪吧。当战争的天平出现倾斜，他所在的国家选择了胜利的一方，于是他不得不用被推崇的黑暗冷硬的规则来包裹住那点格格不入的光亮，并麻痹自己这就是你一辈子的生存之道——因为你要效忠于你的国家。而那个史蒂夫·罗杰斯，就这样不管不顾地把那个处所撕开，把所有的光明坦白在他面前，以未经世事般的赤诚和纯白对他说，看啊，你本可以不这样，这个世界本可以不这样。

然而当他将目光转向属于自己的现实，又是一片混乱漆黑的泥沼。而这片泥沼中真正的王甚至不是帝国的领袖。

“如果你不回去，那个宇宙的索尔会统治整个中庭。”“正因为你在，他才不会夺取中庭，你死后，他也绝不会将中庭假手旁人。”“毕竟雷神的宿命就是保护中庭。”

另一个宇宙的索尔的话如钟鸣一般在他的灵魂上反复敲击，他无法想象自己死后人类被索尔·奥丁森统治的场景。

人类不该拥有一个新的王了。

尤其是一个身为神族后裔却被好战嗜血的巨人养大的、拥有永恒生命却无法被战胜的王。

这个阴差阳错未能成神的神子，始终是史蒂夫·罗杰斯生命中最不可控因素。

包括他对他生于灵魂缠于血脉却永远无法宣之于口的爱意。

他突然看见了停在玄关的妙尔尼尔，两行眼泪毫无征兆地流了下来，他将头埋进膝盖中间，啜泣声中混进了低沉癫狂的笑。

那个史蒂夫告诉他人类可以如何自由平等的生活，那个索尔告诉他最大的阻碍是他爱的人，对此他不知道该心存感激还是该找个机会回去杀了他们。

那么明媚得如同诞生于太阳之中诞生的人，不知道血液会不会是金色的。

 

第二天早上，因为罗杰斯的“失踪”而找到奥丁森房间的斯塔克推开门时，正看见罗杰斯像个雕塑一样坐在地板上——仍是他昨夜坐下的位置，分毫不差。而奥丁森——如果不是已经干涸的血迹和胸前可怖的伤口——看起来就像睡着了。听见声响的罗杰斯终于舍得将视线移出面前的那块地板，抬头看向惊到要把舌头吞下去的斯塔克：“如果来的不是你们中的一员，我一定会杀了他。”他的声音仿佛三天没有喝水一般嘶哑。

他从地板上站起来走到门口，因为一夜没有活动，身体有些僵硬，当他走到门口，斯塔克才借着走廊的灯光看清横亘在他的腰臀处的大片血迹，干涸的血液融进黑色的紧身衣里，他第一眼竟没有分辨出来。罗杰斯身后的地面留下一块突兀的空白，原本拼合完整的血迹形状被撕开，像一个不规则的伤口，无声吞噬着附近的一切。

斯塔克的脑子里乱得像要爆炸，无数的问句被罗杰斯一个轻飘飘的眼神就全数堵回了肚子里。

“通知佐拉，让他准备好手术室。”罗杰斯微微回头看向奥丁森的方向，用几乎是最轻柔的语气补充了一句，“带上奥丁森。”

 

当天，各大媒体均以头版头条报道了九头蛇战队基地夜间遭到黑暗精灵残余突袭的消息，索尔·奥丁森战死，罗杰斯队长重伤，其他战队成员均有不同程度受伤但总体无大碍。

 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有一句中文后面附了英文是因为我总觉得中文欠点儿意思，目前又想不到更好的表达，就把英文一并放上了【ntm


	6. Ⅲ. No Light（2）

罗杰斯再次公开露面是在索尔·奥丁森的追悼会上，他的右眼包着纱布，面色苍白，但依旧身型笔直举止利落。当他在台上致辞时，余光突然看到人群外围有一个模糊的黑色身影，他抬起头时却发现那个地方已经空无一人，他继续自己的讲话，那个黑色的身影很快便再次出现，来人故意站在他视线边缘，罗杰斯只能看出大概是一个披着黑色斗篷的人，而当他的头稍微转动时，黑影立刻再次消失，直到追悼会结束都没有再出现。

从事后调出的监控和生物扫描结果来看，那里根本没有存在过任何人。

斯塔克甚至怀疑那是不是手术带来的排异反应。

罗杰斯没有说话，只是低头摸了摸右眼上的纱布，这已经快成为他的新习惯了，斯塔克劝过他克制一下，毕竟习惯性动作意味着可被利用，罗杰斯只是点点头，“等拆掉纱布我就不会做了。”

气得斯塔克差点往他脸上招呼一个掌心炮，把他另一只眼睛也崩瞎。

“你这是胁迫，罗杰斯！在任何情况下我都没有义务保证你的安全，何况你死了我就是战队的新领袖了。”

“那你大可以试试。”罗杰斯不咸不淡地说。

毕竟九头蛇不是只有托尼·斯塔克一个科学家，新人如雨后春笋，斯塔克的科技和智慧很容易被取代，但罗杰斯可以保护他的队员，九头蛇无论如何也不会主动找罗杰斯的麻烦。罗杰斯是帝国的标杆，他既代表了权威又代表了顺从，失去了他难保不会人心不稳，九头蛇不会去冒这个风险，况且他们比任何人都清楚罗杰斯不会无声无息地任人“动手脚”。

“奥丁森的信众在自发举行纪念活动。”斯塔克打开新闻，刚刚结束追悼会的地方已经聚集了很多人，九头蛇的士兵在外围监视着他们的行动。

“把士兵都撤回来，让奥创监视就够了。”罗杰斯又抬手摸了摸纱布，“给他们一点时间处理悲伤吧，无论是他们还是奥丁森都需要被人自然遗忘。”

斯塔克始终不知道自己被这样一个人以“故人之子”的名义信任是幸运还是不幸，他就像面对着谋杀泰坦尼克号的冰川，永远看不清海面之下的深度。不过他知道罗杰斯并没有普通民众认为的那样不问政事，只是一个“法律的守卫者”，任何九头蛇的人都知道，和罗杰斯作对是找死的第一捷径。

“贾维斯，‘消逝计划’期限改为三年，”他看了一眼罗杰斯，但罗杰斯仿佛没有听到一样目不旁视，继续看着屏幕上痛哭的人群，斯塔克继续道，“重新规划行动。”

“好的，先生。”

 

罗杰斯在出院后搬进了奥丁森的房间——曾经的房间，并且撤掉了所有的镜子，没给任何人解释。

在拆掉纱布的那天他照了一次镜子，他的右眼上纵贯着一道伤疤，眉骨正中有一个缺口，只要光线充足就不难注意到，这只右眼的蓝色比左边的更深，也更纯粹。

这是奥丁森的遗愿。

他的最后一句话是“留下我的一点东西在你身上吧，队长，当做对你最忠诚的士兵的奖励。”

这句话明明可以多种解释，但“留下他的一部分躯体”仿佛是被注入罗杰斯的脑子里一般，于是他毫不犹豫地用匕首砍进了自己的眼睛。当他开始怀疑这句话的意义时，已经是拆掉纱布的时候了。

然后他一拳打碎了面前的镜子。

无数只属于奥丁森的眼睛从碎片中注视着他，愤怒又淡漠。

 

斯塔克问他需不需要从后台解除奥丁森的个人安全程序，被罗杰斯拒绝了，他唯一让斯塔克帮的忙是取消掉了输入错误密码过多会清空数据的防护程序。

他尝试了很久才破解开，密码是三个单词。

Sierra，Golf，Romeo*。

计算机弹出了“欢迎回来，雷霆之神”的欢迎语。

罗杰斯坐在椅子上愣了许久，直到贾维斯通知他有来自施密特将军的新通讯。他关掉了仍停留在主界面的电脑，戴上帽子走了出去。

当天晚上他重新打开奥丁森的电脑，在里面发现了他正在收集的关于九界的所有资料，罗杰斯看得脊背发凉，他终于明白了平行世界中的索尔的话。

九界间的纷争已经过于复杂，每个种族拥有的神秘力量无法用地球的科技来理解，更妄谈复刻乃至压制，地球如果贸然卷入只是在用平民的生命冒险。

这份资料的详实程度让罗杰斯咋舌，如果罗杰斯拥有九头蛇一贯的野心，他甚至可以凭此统领九界，但罗杰斯不想，那么他依然可以用它保证地球在九界的争斗中无恙。

资料里还提到了杀死奥丁森的那两柄短匕首——那是他弟弟洛基·劳菲森在约顿海姆时用作防身的武器，一柄专门针对阿萨神族，一柄专门针对冰霜巨人。洛基用它们杀死劳菲后，把它们落在了尸体旁边*。

罗杰斯一口气看完后又对着电脑呆坐了许久，直到巴顿找来，他才发现自己已经不吃不喝接近48小时了。

“队长，你的房门都要成薛定谔的房门了。”巴顿抱臂靠在门框上，“下一次我会看见谁死在你房里？”

罗杰斯关掉电脑站起来，从巴顿身边走出去，“我的房间里不会再有死人了。”

“好吧，好吧。”巴顿打着哈哈跟过去，很久之后他突然想起了罗杰斯的这句话并懂得了它的言外之意后，不禁打了个寒颤。

 

奥丁森第一次见到罗杰斯时想起来了已经几百年未见的弟弟。

他们其实没那么像，不，该说一点也不像，但他们都和周围的环境格格不入，这甚至不需要女巫的魔法就能一眼看穿。他的弟弟，正统的约顿海姆王子因为天生瘦小在霜巨人中一直饱受歧视，只能学一些被同族瞧不起的“小把戏”来自保。

他因此逃离约顿海姆来到中庭，留下奥丁森跪在劳菲和弗丽嘉的尸体旁质问命运，质问他的父辈，随之而来的是质问他自己。

他曾亲眼目睹冰霜巨人闯入阿斯加德，血洗他的家乡，打伤他的母亲，并叫嚣要让他父亲的灵魂不得安宁。他被劳菲掳走时明明是满腔仇恨，在牢中念念不忘要毁掉整个约顿海姆。但劳菲在他的王座前宣布他今后就是约顿海姆的王子，对他的重视和训练让整个约顿海姆都知道他对他寄予厚望，劳菲毫不吝惜对他的夸奖，这是他从未在奥丁——他的亲生父亲口中听到的，这些浅薄的善意本是轻易就会融化的糖霜，却在冰雪上愈发持久璀璨，轻易地收买了少年的心，蒙蔽了他的双眼，以致他忘记了自己的血脉，甚至拒绝被称为“阿斯加德人”。

因此当他训练好足以保护约顿海姆的接班人后，就毫不犹豫地交出了王权。当他得知诺伦女王卡尔尼拉——阿斯加德最强大的女法师——流落在中庭时便前往寻找。他帮助卡尔尼拉在中庭一处人迹罕至的所在架起结界，重建诺伦海姆。作为回报，卡尔尼拉应允了他的请求，为他展示了所有平行宇宙中索尔·奥丁森的命运。

“你面前正是来自所有宇宙的索尔——奥丁之子组成的军队，他们有的坚守阿斯加德从未离开，有的曾与洛基在九界中游历，有的长时间流连于中庭，但有一点毫无疑问，所有的索尔，奥丁之子，雷霆之神，最终都会手执神锤成为众神之父。”卡尔尼拉颇有深意地看向奥丁森，施术时燃起的火光映在他的脸上明明灭灭，但他只是看着无数个虚影在自己面前摇动，表情稳如磐石，仿佛不为所动。

诺伦女王拒绝透露洛基·劳菲森的行踪，奥丁森并没有坚持，辞别卡尔尼拉后他本无意在中庭停留太久，但他遇见了史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

这个神奇的中庭人，仿佛是误入这个世界的存在，甚至都没法让自己“看起来”与这里的秩序融洽契合。

在他的身上杀伐与仁慈并存，公正与阴谋共事，他不是九头蛇上层那些傲慢到视人命为草芥的蠢货，也不会因为畏惧牺牲而举棋不定导致更大的代价。他的行动方案精准俭省且高效，他可以在三言两语间就获得粗鲁暴躁的尼达维尔矮人们的信任，也可以毫不犹豫地杀死入侵的黑暗精灵，无论躲在他背后的人 **曾** 支持他或是反对他。

史蒂夫·罗杰斯这样的人足以成为众神之父。

但索尔·奥丁森知他意不在此。

因此他一手策划了这场时空跳跃，既是为了罗杰斯，也是为了他自己。

他已因为约顿海姆弱肉强食的暴力法则失去了一切，因此比这些短视的中庭人更知道战争和惩罚无法成为永恒的权威，永恒的杀戮终会导致宇宙的死亡。这个世界需要新的秩序，而这个格格不入的男人将迈出第一步。

但他没想到罗杰斯返回后的第一件事是杀了自己。

他早已在心中奉他为王，甘愿成为他翻覆中庭的前哨，但既然罗杰斯需要以他的死亡作为开场，那他也不吝于给他这场死亡。

 

 

**No Light 完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *密码规则用了 美国队长bot 在7.4发布的生贺博文（https://m.weibo.cn/6448724530/4390226891799922）中的密码规则，即以整个单词表示其首字母，所以奥丁森的密码实际意义是S.G.R，Steven Grant Rogers  
> *漫画里洛基杀死劳菲的武器只是一把匕首  
> 既然说到匕首了就简单说说盾弑神过程吧【ntm  
> 盾一直都是右手克制阿萨神族的冰刃，左手克制冰霜巨人的火刃（起名废担待一下……）  
> 第一刀右手第二刀左手都被躲过去了，第三刀右手刺在肋间，因为是抑制阿萨神族的冰刃因此锤被迫变为霜巨人形态，基本失去理智，说的那句“放下刀”可以理解为本能的求生反应，也可以理解为他仍不想与盾为敌因此让他放下刀。蛇盾的光盾在左手，因此光盾展开的时候左手火刃都是没办法用的，在那期间，包括划伤盾自己的都是冰刃。唯一一次用火刃就是捅进心脏那刀，因为冰刃划伤盾后扎进了地板很难拔出来。火刃抑制冰霜巨人的特性让锤褪去霜巨人形态恢复了正常，但那已经是致命一击了，锤刚变回来的时候有点懵，但也立刻想明白并接受了。  
> 虽然是意料之外，但如果他的队长需要他去死，他也是会毫不犹豫去死的 _(´ཀ`」 ∠)_


	7. Ⅳ. No Retreat（1）

罗杰斯终于坐进九头蛇最高指挥官的办公室时，第一个想法是这办公室大得让人心惊，除了全白的墙壁和一组铅灰的桌椅外空无一物，墙上挂着罗杰斯与帝国领袖的合影，和一张二战时期的宣传海报。

罗杰斯有理由相信斯塔克是故意这么做的。

在罗杰斯搬进去之前斯塔克对整栋大楼进行了全面改装，第一件事就是将贾维斯接入——这是施密特在位时一直禁止的。在贾维斯扫描全楼后他拆除了原有的安保体系，将大楼联入斯塔克工业的安全系统，加固外墙面并将硕大的玻璃幕墙改成单向透光材质，提升了防爆强度。

罗杰斯看了一眼斯塔克银色装甲的透明面甲，什么都没说。

“别想了老冰棍！”斯塔克把手里的平板拍到他面前，“如果把整栋大楼的玻璃都改成这种材质，斯塔克工业破产两次都不够！”

罗杰斯只是将平板推回他面前，“技术方面的问题，全部由你决定。”那神情与他当初安排他去处理掉奥丁森信众的头目时如出一辙。

斯塔克现在回想起那之后发生的事仍会觉得头皮发麻。

 

“消逝计划”进行得非常顺利，毕竟人们总是有无尽的好奇心和过少的耐心。在奥丁森逝去不到一年后，大部分人的日常生活中就不再有他了，九头蛇招募了新的战士，这个与外星寄生体结合的紧身衣男孩*很快成为了民众茶余饭后的新谈资。曾经最忠诚的信徒们在不同时间出现了破产、重病、交通事故、婚姻破裂等意外。用罗杰斯的话说，如果现实的困境还不够将他们的眼睛从一个死人身上移开的话，那他就真的闭眼睛吧。

皮尔斯发现并擅自启用前苏联的“人体兵器”冬日战士的事曝光后，罗杰斯借此大做文章，将这件事情定性为皮尔斯借机铲除异己架空帝国的高层。将皮尔斯扳倒后，罗杰斯将其余人体兵器全部“销毁”，但出于“人道主义”保全了冬日战士，成为他的新一任“管理者”。帝国领导层始终对冬日战士的传说心有余悸，却又不得不“嘉奖”罗杰斯对帝国的忠诚，于是让他坐上了仅次于施密特的位置。

 

罗杰斯走进斯塔克的办公室时，斯塔克拿着一枚镂空的九头蛇标志徽章，对着他的头。他看了一眼没有说话，转身走到窗前，斯塔克自顾自地笑了，嘟囔了一句：“不合适。”

罗杰斯只说了一句：“要下雨了。”

斯塔克走到罗杰斯身边，和他并排站在窗前，“橡胶宝宝*昨天因为身上那个寄生虫暴走被抓进监狱了。”

罗杰斯皱了皱眉：“你收敛一点。”

斯塔克举手示弱，“我就是随便说说，那孩子还小呢。”

“在哪个监狱？”

“木筏。”

“委屈他多呆几天吧。”

斯塔克被气笑了：“刚才是谁道貌岸然地教训我？”

罗杰斯没有再说话，斯塔克将视线转向窗外，阴云笼罩的天幕下人们行色匆匆，去年的旧叶被新叶挤落，落下的枯叶又被扫开，露出了已经萌生的绿色，他听到罗杰斯说，“他得学学怎么管好那个寄生虫。”

 

皮尔斯的倒台让战队这群跟随罗杰斯多年的人立刻嗅到了风向变化，所有人都开始心照不宣地动作起来，即使是整日埋在实验室中的班纳博士也察觉到了什么。他来到斯塔克的实验室，两人透过层层叠叠的全息投影屏对视了一眼——上面不停闪动着来自全球各处的影像和资料，以及贾维斯做出的风险评估——班纳就什么都说不出来了。

难道他还能劝罗杰斯停手吗？而且即使是他也不得不承认，由罗杰斯来统领九头蛇，情况会比现在好百倍。

班纳转身要走时斯塔克叫住了他：“领袖的药是不是需要升级了？上次我听到他说效果没有从前明显，还出现了副作用。”班纳难以置信地皱眉瞪着他，斯塔克从实验台后转出来，一挥手关掉了所有全息投影屏幕，摘掉了单边眼睛，棕色的眼睛直直看进班纳的眼睛里，眉间一道深深的刻痕。班纳的眉头皱得更紧了，两人对视半晌后班纳突然叹了口气，整个肩膀都垮了下来，他避开斯塔克的视线摘下眼镜低头擦拭——斯塔克的意思他很明白，是要他将佐拉手里的项目“接过来”。

而佐拉除了负责为帝国领袖研制“维持年轻和保持活力”的特供药物，还负责为施密特提供维持血清效果的药物。

但施密特没等到班纳动手。

在一次针对帝国首脑会议的恐怖袭击中，施密特受了重伤，而佐拉的失误导致贻误了最佳治疗时机。施密特最终抢救无效身亡，佐拉被关入木筏，不久后被查出癌症不治身亡。班纳接替了他的位置，并找到了他在入狱前备份的自己大脑的资料，斯塔克特意制造了一个独立的、没有传输功能也无法联网的电子装置来盛装，让其只能为班纳工作。

罗曼诺夫和巴顿调查出这次恐怖袭击的制造者是一名自称为“黑豹”的超能力人士，同时帝国也发现了在他们的管辖之外竟然还有一个名为“瓦坎达”的非洲国家，不仅拥有更加先进的科学技术，还有将令全世界为之疯狂的宝贵资源——振金。

通缉令升级成作战计划，刚刚成为九头蛇最高指挥的罗杰斯和斯塔克一起被紧急召集到帝国领袖的面前。

回到九头蛇战队的大厦时，他们见到了“黑豹”特查拉——穿着制服，没戴头盔，坐在战队的会议室里，罗曼诺夫和巴顿一左一右站在他旁边。

“谁带他回来的？”罗杰斯问道。

巴顿用拇指指了指罗曼诺夫，红发女特工低着头操作手机，甚至没有抬起头给他个眼神。

罗杰斯一直看着她没有说话，直到她终于将手机放回口袋里，抬起头看了看罗杰斯又看了看巴顿，“我们要提前开始了是不是？”

罗杰斯点了点头。

当晚木筏中被分别隔离关押的“政治犯”们突然同时发起暴动，并用极快速度控制了木筏。警队和军队全部失联——威尔逊的无人机“红隼”屏蔽掉了出入警队和军队的通讯信号并替代以虚拟网络信号。正当帝国的领袖们开始坐立不安，在自己的办公室却宛如被困荒岛时，罗杰斯带领其他4名战队成员和黑豹一同出现在领袖的办公室。他要求帝国放弃攻打瓦坎达的计划，转而与之建交，黑豹将被当做“人质”扣押在九头蛇大厦，作为杀害前首领施密特将军的代价。正当领袖们准备大发雷霆的时候，马克西莫夫兄妹传来视讯，表示领袖的家人们正在地球另一边的阳光海滩上享受秘密的公费度假。

随后发生的整个谈判过程安静且迅速，普通民众第二天从睡梦中醒来开始一天的正常生活时，甚至没发现外面正在悄悄变天。

即使是在现任领袖病故后，由罗杰斯来主持新任领袖的任职典礼也没人觉得这有什么不对。

 

 

 

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *与外星寄生体结合的紧身衣男孩即小蜘蛛与毒液结合后的黑蜘蛛侠  
> *还是指蜘蛛侠，因为制服是黑色的所以斯塔克觉得像橡胶衣【大雾】 这个联想的性暗示意味太强了，所以罗杰斯让他收敛一点


	8. Ⅳ. No Retreat（2）

距离那次“请愿”已经过去了几十年，罗杰斯身边的战队成员逐渐被新人替代，但他看起来好像只是老了不过十岁，仍旧是壮年的样子，仿佛他可以一直站在那里，将自己站成一尊活的雕塑。新生的孩子仍然听着他的故事，仿佛那些故事就能看顾着他们好好长大。  
他的办公室除了桌椅旧了些一切都没变，包括被斯塔克恶趣味地挂上的那两幅海报，它们被阳光晒得发黄褪色，却依然完好地挂在那里，只是在旁边添了一张在现任领袖任职典礼上两人的合照。班纳博士去世后他的学生接替了他的位置，但供罗杰斯维持血清作用的药剂配方被博士亲手交到了罗杰斯手上，斯塔克为他的办公室额外建造了一个密室，里面是自动生产药剂的装置。  
现在他身边只有奥创和幻视还算是“熟人”了，贾维斯在之前的一次袭击中受到损害，幻视自作主张将其上传入自己的主机中。现在负责管理战队大厦的人工智能叫“摩西”，罗杰斯笑过斯塔克的自大，斯塔克却说这是专门为他设计的。  
但摩西最终没能到达上帝口中的应许之地。  
罗杰斯没有把这句话说出来，斯塔克大概并不了解这个故事，摩西对于他来说只是个有象征意味的名字。

 

有时他也会想象，如果阿斯加德没有被毁灭的话会是什么样子，会不会像史书中的君主一样坐拥威严空旷的宫殿，高大孤寂的王座两旁臣民垂手侍立，毕恭毕敬又口是心非。奥丁森的资料中属于阿斯加德的空缺狠狠缠绕着罗杰斯，让他越来越经常地想起那个真正成长在阿斯加德的北欧神祗。  
他勾了勾右手的手指，再一次克制住想要抚摸右眼的冲动。  
他的索尔·奥丁森身上有王室养出的傲慢和争斗磨砺出的残酷，罗杰斯在他的脖子上看到过一个粗糙的木制挂饰，他解释说是他的弟弟，洛基·劳菲森送给他的，是他亲手雕成的冰原巨兽的头。他又讲了他们第一次狩猎那种怪物时他是如何将他的兄弟从它的肚子中救出来，然后倏然噤声，过了许久才说，“他其实不是我的亲弟弟，我们之间没有血缘关系。”他大多时候沉默寡言，只有面对着罗杰斯时才会说一些“题外话”，在战斗中他听从指挥但也会遵循自己的心思，他时常消失去做自己的事，又在返回战队后面对罗杰斯的问询知无不言。  
罗杰斯知道自己握不住他。  
他还没那么自不量力。  
在约顿海姆千年的时光让奥丁森的皮肤即使在酷暑中都会散发出寒意，混着远古的杀伐和异兽的血气，甚至稍稍靠近都会被逼退。  
罗杰斯却需要靠这些寒意坚持下去。

 

当罗杰斯走出办公室走上大厅中间的连廊时，突然有两个新来的队员从对面走出，并排站在走廊尽头拦住了他的去路，训练有素的队员们连脚步声都是统一且轻巧的，但罗杰斯能听出他们所有人——笑话，他们的第一堂格斗技都是他教。罗杰斯一直没有回头，面前的人数已增长为8个，当所有脚步声停下时，罗杰斯估计他们至少有13个人。  
而他站在一条悬空的连廊的正中，下面是其他楼层横七竖八的走廊，以及一楼大厅。罗杰斯忽然想叹气，他早告诉过斯塔克不要做这种华而不实的设计，还很浪费空间资源。  
“在我们开始之前，有人想退出还来得及。”罗杰斯扫过他面前的8双眼睛，确保每个人都和他有了视线接触，从有些人的眼中他已经看到了犹疑，“在你们的行动结束之前退出的，我都保证既往不咎，否则，”他展开光盾横在胸前，“我不保证你们还能活到结束。”  
“先保证你自己能活到结束吧，老家伙。”为首的人突然大喊一声冲了过来，但这点声东击西的伎俩没有产生丝毫效果——罗杰斯还是听出了身后两把枪上了膛，他突然躺倒在地，将冲过来的人绊倒后踢过头顶，听到了数声子弹打进皮肉的闷响。  
他拔出尸体的配枪时开始后悔将斯塔克送他的纳米制服留在办公室了。  
反叛者原本选择走廊是想利用空间狭窄限制罗杰斯的动作，同时以人数优势尝试压制，就算枪丢了也有可能将他生生掀下去，却没想到正因为空间狭窄导致他们无法铺开全部人员，最初尝试与罗杰斯进行近身格斗的几人都被罗杰斯当作挡箭牌后，剩下的人再也不敢上前，只敢用枪不停射击。罗杰斯用尸体做了一个战壕，但也不可避免地挨了几枪。反叛者中的狙击手将他从尸体上捡来的枪都打坏后，枪声突然停了下来，整栋大楼陷入了死寂。罗杰斯看到有几个人握枪的手在抖，眼睛却已经血红了。  
正在他思考如何突围时突然感觉有电流从全身流过，但他却不觉得疼痛，甚至有种摆脱肉体的轻盈感，仿佛有不知从何而来的能量源源不断注入他的体内，他甚至可以感觉到伤口愈合，血液重生。罗杰斯的右眼突然爆出电光，伴随着玻璃碎裂的声音，他伸出右手，妙尔尼尔准确嵌入他的掌中，像是生而便为他所有。他挥下妙尔尼尔，从天而降的雷霆打倒了剩余的反叛者，也将他面前的连廊劈断，当尘雾散开后，断口对面站着一个裹着黑色披风的瘦高身影。  
是多年前那个“出现”在追悼会上的人。  
他戴着兜帽，隐约可见苍白瘦削的下颌，唯一没有被遮盖的东西是挂在胸前的一个做工粗糙的木雕。史蒂夫放下执锤的手——来者虽然气息阴鹜，但他感觉不到他的杀意。  
“在索尔死后，我找了你手中的妙尔尼尔很多年，”来者慢慢开口道，“我不是没有怀疑过你，大兵，但无疑我哥哥把你藏得太好了。”他颇为挑剔地打量着史蒂夫的新装束，轻甲披风，无风自动，一双异色的蓝眼睛灼灼发亮，带着久违的血腥气。“让我没想到的是，索尔竟然完成了这么复杂的咒语。”他抬起手，指向罗杰斯异色的蓝眼，“他将自己的身体附魔，只要他的眼睛在你体内，妙尔尼尔在你手中，你便是永恒的雷霆之神。既然如此，虽然我不情愿却不得不称你为，”他收回右手抚在心口微微欠身，“吾主。”  
他抬起头，碧绿色的眼睛在兜帽下闪烁，语调恭敬又冷漠，“吾主罗杰斯。”

 

罗杰斯看着手中稳如磐石的妙尔尼尔，左眼忽然留下泪来。

 

“毕竟，雷神的宿命就是保护中庭。”

 

 

**No Retreat 完**

**全文完**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *下一章是一个短小的后记和我的几句啰嗦


	9. 后记 ——镜像宇宙的那些秘密

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *一个短小的后记，解释那些正文里来不及说的话

 

关于罗杰斯两次说不出口的话—— 可能是：“我的世界确实没有神了 。”

也可能他只是想再叫一声“索尔”。

 

奥丁森只叫罗杰斯“队长”。

 

奥丁森为自己的身体附魔并执着于让罗杰斯“留下他躯体的某一部分”，是怕罗杰斯的自我怀疑让他无法举起妙尔尼尔。但他从来都相信他是有资格的。

 

罗杰斯对奥丁森的挑衅都是假话，包括对索尔的嘲讽，而他自己心知肚明。

 

洛基知道兄长的死亡后不是没有怀疑过罗杰斯，但是这么多年罗杰斯从没有使用过妙尔尼尔，因为他认定自己不够资格。洛基无从追踪妙尔尼尔的魔力，因此没有证据断定它在罗杰斯处。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 镜像部分的故事我一直写得磕磕绊绊，他们其实值得更好更精彩的故事，尤其是蛇盾夺权的过程，值得单独一篇来详细记述，但无奈思路有限，写成这样已经是我的极限了  
> 中途去复盘前文的时候发现，mcu锤才是两个宇宙的最终boss  
> 因为mcu锤说冰霜锤会在蛇盾死后统治中庭，蛇盾才会下决心弑神  
> （如果故事没有这么发展，这一点也会应验）  
> 最终蛇盾举起妙尔尼尔成为新的雷神也正是应和了mcu锤告诉他的，“雷神的宿命就是保护中庭”  
> 至此mcu锤对蛇盾说的话全部应验  
> 冰霜锤原本也策划好了一切，但他漏算了另一个自己可能给蛇盾带来的影响，尽管他无论如何也无法避免这一点  
> 但无疑除了他自己死亡这个变数，他已经让镜像宇宙按照他的期望发展了，所以他也是boss级别的
> 
> 虽然挺神棍的，但在我心中，无论哪个宇宙的锤都终究是神，而神不轻易开口，开口便是预言。


End file.
